Kisses And Roses
by inveritas
Summary: Pure Jibbs Valentine's Day fluff. Written for Emma. Jenny and Gibbs share a special Valentine's Day. JIBBS. Oneshot.


_**I hope you all enjoy this, it's pure Jibbs fluff. :D **_

_**For Emma.**_

Miss-Margaret-4077

* * *

_**Kisses and Roses**_

Gibbs groaned. It was Valentine's Day, he wasn't one for the over the top gifts and declarations. He was going to try and escape early if he could, to avoid the rather eccentric women at reception who was 'madly in love with him'. He thought about hiding out somewhere until he could be sure she was gone, but only if it was necessary.

It was nearing the end of the day he and his team hadn't exactly had a very busy day, but there was enough to keep them busy. He had told everyone they could go once they'd finished their reports and handed them to him. McGee was first to finish, followed by Ziva, and Tony last. They each came over and handed the reports to Gibbs. It was now his task to read through them, then give them to Jenny.

Once he'd gone over them, trying as hard as he could to understand Tony's scribble, he signed off on them and made his way up to Jen's office.

"She in, Cynthia?"

"I'll tell her you're here, she'll be expecting you." Cynthia replied.

"Come in, Jethro." He heard Jenny call.

"Got the reports for you Jen." He said, handing them to her.

"Thankyou." She said, opening the first one, "You leaving now, Jethro?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just curious. You know, seeing if you had any plans for tonight. It is Valentine's Day after all."

"Yeah, you know me Jen. I don't do Valentine's Day."

"Can I persuade you on that Jethro?" She asked, getting up from her desk and walking over to him.

"And how would you do that, Jen?"

"Oh I can think of a few ways." She replied, with a huge grin on her face.

"Can you now?"

"Uh huh." She replied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and pressing her mouth against his. He responded quickly, despite his surprise at Jenny's sudden move. Her tongue explored all areas of his mouth, she was kissing him with passion. It made her tingle all over, kissing Jethro reminded her of wonderful times she'd had with him; walking along the streets of Paris, arms around each other's waists or holding hands, admiring the beauty around them.

They broke apart. "So?" Jen said, still with her arms around Jethro's neck, "Did I persuade you enough?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Oh, come on Jethro." Jen insisted, "Or maybe you need some more convincing?" She lent in again, this time kissing him slowly, gently, taking time to enjoy the moment.

"That better, Jethro?" She said, once they'd broken apart. Jenny knew she'd managed to convince him that some parts of Valentine's Day weren't as bad as he'd thought. "You want to go somewhere for the occasion?" She asked.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"We could go to a nice restaurant." She suggested.

Jethro agreed and they left together, they would meet at the restaurant in an hour.

---

When they arrived at the restaurant, they walked in together and were escorted to a table. They sat down and were given menus. After they'd ordered their meals, Jenny declared that she had something for Jethro. She reached down into her bag and pulled out a bunch of long stemmed red roses, with a card inserted at the top of the bunch. It said: _Jethro, we had it once. It can have it again. Happy Valentine's Day, Love Jenny. _

"Thankyou, Jen." He replied. He wasn't one for giving token gifts like this. He preferred other approaches. "Jen, I will never forget what we had, I hope that you won't either. There is always hope for history to repeat itself."

Jenny was surprised by his words, he was usually not so open about feelings like that, but she'd learnt that he made exceptions for important people in his life, she also knew that he was a man of many surprises. "I hope so too, Jethro."

---

After they'd finished eating, they payed the bill and decided to go for a walk in a nearby park. It was a fairly chilly night, they both had their coats wrapped around them as they walked. It felt nice for the both of them to be doing this again, the two of them, walking together. They walked around to the lake, which was still half frozen. They stopped and admired the beauty of it all, despite it being dark, the lights in the part illuminated the water and surrounding areas, making it just as beautiful as it was during the day. "Thankyou for asking me to do this tonight, Jen."

"My pleasure." She replied.

They stood for a while, not saying anything, but simply gazing into the eyes of the other person. Jethro ran his hand along the contour of Jenny's face, admiring the beauty as he did it. He lent in and kissed her slowly and tenderly. It was the perfect way for him to express what he needed to. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood there kissing like that for a while. They weren't in any rush. It was the one night where work could be forgotten and they could simply enjoy each other's company. Something which they didn't often get a chance to do.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jen." Gibbs said, as they started to walk along the path once more.

_**The End. **_

**So what did you think? Can I have an 'Aww' hehe, please leave a review, thanks :-)**


End file.
